battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Aftermath
Chapter One: Wake Up Call Spartan 1-3-2 woke up to the sight of ravaged buildings a horrified civillians. The designated marksmen Aleksandrov got up to his feet first and asked the question "What the hell's going on?". The demolitons expert Davidson still on the ground answered "I don't know the last thing I heard was rumbling and then we we're all out." The rest of the squad rose to their feet and decided it must have been another aftershock from the earthquake that happened during Operation Swordbreaker. Miller and Aleksandrov noticed that someone stole all his ammo for their M240B and M40A5, and took a L86A2 and L96A1 from two of the Royal Marines snipers that were on patrol with them. 2nd Liutenant Martin Taylor told the team to continue on trough the broken and torn road to find other soldiers. Before the team set off they made sure everyone was all they had we're cuts and missing equipment. While walking trough the path Miller took notice of Davidson's sleeves being missing and jokingly asked "Hey Animal Mother when did you re-enlist" Taylor shushed both of them and told the team to take cover behind the barricade and pointed out the 4 soldiers standing on another part of the road that was split in half. "Those look like MVD what the hell are they doing" Aleksandrov whispered Davidson replied, "It looks like their on a radio.". The Lieutenant gave them the order to engage the MVD soldiers with Miller firing the first shot knocking down Russian machine gunner and killing him. This was followed with Taylor killing the RPG men and Davidson firing his SMAW blowing up a car and killing the Russian sharpshooter. And to end the engagement Aleksandrov emerged from his cover and shot the grenadier straight in the middle of the eye sending the body into a half backflip. The fireteam moved trough the crack in the road to reach the other side. They continued walking when a radio transmission came from a speaker. The voice said that any combatants or civilians seeking sanctuary can come to Camp Raider a USMC base. Taylor told the team to halt and take cover while he pulls out his map to find where Camp Raider was located. Unknowing to any of the fireteam they we're being watched from a 10 story parking lot by a PLR soldier. The soldier lined up his sights on Taylor and fired. The projectile almost hitting Taylor but the car he was behind to the projectile instead. A shocked Davidson announced "What the fuck, thats a ARROW" Aleksandrov corrected him "Its a bolt, and please be quiet I'm trying to concentrate". Alek was lining up his sights searching trough the parking lot for the source of the bolt until the crossbowmen once again rose up his head saying a prayer preparing to fire another bolt tipped with a small portion of C4."Got em'" Alek fired his L96A1 and killed the soldier. Taylor then gave his team the order to go to the parking lot to secure it. They went trough the 9 stories without any trouble but once they reached the final story they we're forced to take cover from multiple KORD HMGs. Miller began trying to lay down suppressive fire but the KORDs nonstop firing only allowed him to fire 2 shoots before having to return to cover. Davidson and Aleksandrov were taking most of the suppressing fire allowing them to do anything to help. Taylor placed his M16A4 at an angle similar to a mortar and began firing his M320 to suppress the KORDs and allow the rest of his team to destroy the emplacements. His plan worked and his team soon dispatched the PLR soldiers and continued to check we're the KORDs once were. The moon had risen and the team leader ordered them to rest there. Miller and Taylor woke up to an already awoken and excited Davidson and Aleksandrov beside an armored van. "What the Deuce is that supposed to be" Miller asked rubbing his eyes. "Well me and Alek couldn't fall asleep last night so we decided to make a better way of transportation." Davidson answered. "It's called the Rhino" Aleksandrov chipped in spreading out his arms as if it was something magical "I wanted to call it the Rapist-mobile but it was to "inappropriate" Aleksandrov continued. "And this thing works?" Taylor asked Davidson hit the hood of the Rhino and said "Only one way to find out my friend." Miller picked up his L86 and asked another question to Aleksandrov about the device on his back. Aleksandrov replied, "Well you remember that guy that tried to kill Taylor with a bolt?", "Yea", "So when I was going around searching for parts to the Rhino I decided to look for the body and I found it and took the Crossbow since my L96 broke." Aleksandrov finished "And Davidson found a shirt and a new hat in the back of a SUV". Davidson asked "Are we gonna keep talking or are we gonna go to the Camp?". The team got into the Rhino with Miller as the gunner and Davidson as the driver and set off back on the road. Chapter 2: On The Road Again "So Al you really expect to use that thing?" Miller asked trying to end the silence with a conversation. "I hope so I bet this thing would do some real damage." Aleksandrov replied excitingly. Davidson joined in the conversation wondering how both Taylor, Miller, and himself lost their headgear yet Alex still had his goggles and keyyfish. "Infact why do you even wear that thing you look like your supposed to be strapping a bomb to yourself in the name of Osama", Taylor asked. "Well I can't let anything happen to such a pretty face like this now could I?" Aleksandrov replied. "Well if thats the new definition of pretty Lisa Kudrow could be on Playboy." Miller responded, "What is it with you and Friends Jason?" Davidson asked, "Friends is a sorry, pathetic excuse for entertainment" Aleksandrov replied, both Miller and Taylor agreed with his statement. Taylor told the team they were 4 miles away from Camp Raider. After the announcement the team began cheering but were cut short gunfire from PLR Motorized Infantry. The gunfire from the PLR KORDs knocked out the left headlight of the Rhino and almost hit Miller's leg and Alex's head. Miller began firing on the PLR fort hitting what seemed to be the PLR's team leader, he then began focusing his fire onto the PLR Technical. He killed the Driver leaving the Technical in a position where the engine was easily exposed to Miller's fire. Miller took advantage of that and began firing on the engine until the Technical detonated killing the rest of the Motorized Squad. 109 meters away an PLR armored infantry company was moving trough the darkness towards the camp Taylor ordered his team to not engage and beat the company to the camp by using a more faster and dangerous route. Spartan didn't rest as they went trough the ravaged and burning alternate route. The Rhino finally reached the camp but it was to late. The Armored company had beat the team there and a fullout battle for the camp was going. Miller began firing the KORD at the unsuspecting PLR soldiers, and Davidson floored on the gas pedal. The Rhino charged trough the PLR soldiers taking bullets, grenades, and RPGs while racing to aid the defenders of Camp Raider. They finally reached their allies and disembarked there half destroyed van. Miller had taken a bullet to the forearm and taken to corpsman. The rest of the team began fighting alongside the defenders. Davidson was focusing all of the little ammo he had on the tanks and APCs while Martin and Alex focused on the waves of infantry charging on their position. Aleksandrov had killed 28 soldiers before the crossbow ran out of bolts. He then pulled out his M9 and began firing. Davidson had ran out of ammo 30 minutes ago with one PLR T-72 remaining. Taylor fired the rest of his M320 rounds at the tank to no avail until he fired his last round that went trough the barrel of the tank and killed the crewmen. As the dust settled Taylor, Davidson, and Aleksandrov watched. Bullet riddled PLR soldiers and vehicles we're all they saw. A PLR tank driver that lost his arm tried running away panting and crying before Aleksandrov fired the last bullet in his M9 killing him and putting him out of his misery, and after that there was nothing but silence... Chapter 3: Scouts Honor A week after the attack Spartan was called to the commanding officer quarters. The CO told him that before a sniper team was killed they reported PLR and VDV in Talah Market. "I want you and another team to check it out tonight". The sun finally fell and and the darkness had risen. Spartan was put together with a fireteam of SEALs and Special Forces to turn them into a squad. A captain from the other team was leading them. The team was semi to the market when a HK417 was fired at them. The round clipped one of the SEALs helmet and everyone to cover. The captain ordered Aleksandrov and a Green Beret to watch for the shooter while the others found away to flank them. The Green Beret spotted a flash from a large building and warned Aleksandrov. Both Alex and the SF began firing on the window after a minute of firing the glare was gone. But, before the glare goes a bullet hits the Green Beret in his left ring finger. Aleksandrov fired another shot that appeared to hit two silhouettes. He then popped a smoke grenade and the two re-grouped with the rest of the squad. After the corpsman bandaged the Green Berets finger the squad continued to scout the market. After the squad scouted the perimeter they then moved to the building where the two saw the glare. The squad found blood trails going either up or down the stairs and when they reached the final room in the building Davidson found an Iranian in a torn VDV uniform. The Iranian tried to pick up his MP-433, but before he could pull up the pistol Davidson stepped on his hand and put his shotgun to his head. Taylor tied the Iranian's hands with a piece of rope he found. The squad decided to follow the blood trails before returning to Camp Raider. They saw that where the blood trails ended tire trails began. "Whoever they we're they're long gone" a SEAL said, "Well at least we got ourselves a Vodka sipping Haji as a POW" Davidson replied. Either way lets get back to the Camp and interrogate him. The squad returned to the camp and after reporting to the CO the SEALs, Special Forces, and Commanding Officer brought the Iranian into a small room to interogate him. Chapter 4: Preparation The next day the CO called all the troops to HQ for a briefing. The CO began "What we learned from our camel fucking friend last night is that there is a VDV base preparing to assault Talah Market so they can have a clear shoot on us, but we're gonna get their first and the POWs told us where the base is.", "Whats an Iranian doing in the VDV anyway?" Aleksandrov asked "From what he said VDV patrols are going from town to town trying to recruit them by promising them and their familes food, water, and shelter because there forces are to weak to take us on know." the CO replied. "And thats why we are launching Operation Aftermath. So we can deny the VDV reinforcements and wipe them off the face of this Earth. Do you understand?", "Yes Sir", good we begin tomorrow with the Market." Davidson and Alex we're working on modified and refurbished HMMWV's that they called Phoenixs and they somehow got their hands on more vans for Rhinos. They had a radio on listening to Famous by Puddle of Mudd, "Would you turn that shit down im trying to fucking sleep here?" Miller asked "That's very rude, whats the magic world for asking someone to do something?" Alex replied "Shut the hell up", Davidson laughed "You mad bra?" e asked. "Dont make me come out there." Miller replied "Al you better watch out we got a badass in our hands" Alex began laughing so much that he fell off the roof of the last phoenix they were working on. Chapter 5: Battle of Talah Market The night left so fast like it never came, 2,413 troops began packing up into Phoenixs and Rhinos. They began the assault, the CO made sure the plan was clear. They split up into 2 battalions the 1st battalion would assault the market while the 2nd would flank flank the Russians. The Spartans were in the 2nd Battalion and they had most of the Phoenixs and the 1st battalion had most of the Rhinos. They began breaking apart the 1st continuesd going forward while the 2nd went through alleys and half destroyed roads. The 2nd saw the VDV pass by them, they contated the CO and told them they were one mile away. 30 minutes later ther got the order to move in to flank the VDV. "Lets Move!" The capatin yelled. The 2nd Battalion saw the VDV in their sights and began opening fire. Some of the dismounted VDV began firing on them and a RPG speeds by the Spartan's Phoenix supporting Marines opened fire and dispatched them. Soon afterwards a heavily modified BTR-90 appeared Davidson and 3 other anti-tank soldiers fired at it with only one actually hitting the BTR. Out of the smoking BTR ,11 VDV soldiers came out and split up. Taylor fired his M16A4 straight into the head of one of the soldiers. Aleksandrov was shot by one of the VDV soldiers in the leg and screamed "MEDIC!", shortly afterwards a USMC field medic attempted to reach him but was shot right between the eyes. Jason saw a vantage point where he could fire his M240 at the charging VDV and ran there. He came across a VDV soldier and quickly hit him with the stock of his M240,knocking him unconcious and tied him to a street light.He took the vantage point and began provding support fire to the Marines below. Hours passed and eventually the VDV retreated but without makor casualties on each side. Aleksandrov was eventually healed by a medic. Chapter 6 Recovery Taylor came across an exhausted Miller and noticed the unconcious VDV soldier tied to a streetlight and asked him "Who the hell is that?". Miller responded with "I don't know just some Russian soldier" and told him how he came across the soldier. They eventually untied the unconcious soldier and dragged him into a small room. Aleksandrov interrogated him as he was the only soldier in the Battalion who spoke Russian. Aleksandrov was able to get information including the location of the Russian FOB. He asked the VDV soldier his name which he said was Boleslav and DOB,unit,rank,etc. Aleksandrov told his CO the intel gathered from Boleslav and was ordered to scout the presumed FOB with the rest of Spartan 1-3. Taylor and the rest of the unit got into their Phoenix and began to drive to the presumed FOB, Davidson said,"You sure this guy isn't just leading us into a death trap" Aleksandrov responded with "I really have no clue". Chapter 7 Category:Content created by MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours